Together At Last
by RaitaWriter
Summary: Keith and Lance are finally tying the knot! Will they really go through with it or will it all go down to hell?
1. Happily Ever After

Lance slowly leans towards Keith, his eyes thinning as their lips make contact. Keith, only slightly resisting, widens his eyes, shocked by this sudden move by his newly wedded husband.

"Lance-wha-What are you doing?" Keith says, not even using an ounce of his energy to push Lance off for he enjoyed it.

"What? Are you disappointed that I didn't come waltzing down the aisle with a flowing white dress? I can still do that you know.~" Lance winks, roughly pushing himself onto Keith.

Keith no longer questions Lance. He quickly switches their positions so that he'd be towering over Lance, their breathes out of sync and lustful for each other. Just as he is about to lean in for yet another kiss, a knock at the door interrupts them.

"Guys, we can see everything you're doing. Remember the monitor we installed?" Pidge says from behind the door, grinning. "We'll, I never told you guys but you'd never understand anyways."

Lance blinks then quickly pushes off Keith, who then replies with a right hook to Lance's cheek. The two fix themselves, and their obvious boners. Pidge can be heard laughing their ass off, cleaning off their glasses with a soft cloth.

"I'm just kidding. I live in the room next to yours and I could hear every single thing." Pidge states as they begin to walk away. "I would say have fun, but I have a feeling you already did."

Keith stands up, his face red as hell from embarrassment. Not from the fact he fell in love with a complete dunce that somehow got into the Garrison, but from the fact they were nearly caught. He opens his mouth to talk, only to have Lance stick his tongue down his throat, as if Lance were edging him on to continue their adventure.

"Doesn't that get your blood running?" Lance sits back, smirking at him. "I mean, it probably did for you, cause it sure as hell did for me.~"

Lance slides his hand along Keith's thigh, slowly inching towards his crotch. Just as he does, a loud buzzer-type noise goes off throughout the whole castle.


	2. An Affair?

Lance sits up, panting, clearly hard from that 'dream' he had just experienced. He looks over at a picture of Keith, given to him by Keith himself for an engagement present, smirking. He sighs happily, hugging the portrait to his body as if he were a teenage girl that had a _totally hugeeee_ crush on him.

"Lance, it's time for training!" Hunk calls him from behind the door. "Are you in there bro?"

Hunk slowly cracks the door open, peeking in. Lance quickly runs at him, pulling him in, then closing the door. He pants, pulling a blanket over his pajamas to hide his anything but subtle boner. Hunk looks at him up and down, then grins halfly.

"Did you have one of _those_ dreams again?" Hunk says as he begins to push Lance to the bed.

"N-No! Well...Maybe?" Lance says in full defeat, his face turning a darker shade of Keith's lion. "What are you gonna do about it if I did?"

Hunk, without saying anything verbally, moves Lance's sleepwear above his pelvis, pulls his pants down, only then revealing his excited member. Lance lets out a small yelp of excitement as Hunk begins to rub his hardened dick.

"H-H-Hunk?" Lance tries to talk over his lust-filled pants, tilting his head back with pleasure as he lets out a loud, pleased moan. "A-Ah...Why..?"

"Because~" Hunk gently runs his tongue over it, " _I_ was yours before Keith was.~"

He was right, in more than one way. Before Keith, Hunk had been Lance's boyfriend. They'd sneak into each other's room at night while everyone else slept to _play_. It was usually Hunk climbing into Lance's bed for some cuddles when either of them had nightmares.

Hunk slowly unbuckles his own pants, flipping Lance onto his hands and knees. He slowly slips into Lance, both moaning in unison. Lance leans forward slightly, closing his eyes from pure pleasure. Hunk begins to thrust.

"H-Hunk! Are you wearing-mff-protection?" Lance covers his mouth to muffle his moans.

"We're both guys, dearest.~" Hunk smirks.

"A-Ah..Hunk-" Lance no longer resists to Hunk's will. They both begin to moan, their sweat mixing with each other, their heartbeats beating out of their chest.

Hunk reaches over to Lance's member, wanking it. Lance arches his back, prematurely ejaculating onto his own bed, just missing the photo frame. Hunk puts his cum covered hand to Lance's mouth, where Lance then licks it off. Hunk, no longer able to hold it back, releases all of his juices into Lance. The two fall forward, panting out of sync.

The door slowly opens, revealing the two in heat to the eyes of someone. His eyes widen, his mouth ever so slightly opening to the shock of what has happened in his absence.


	3. Author's Note!

Hey guys! I'm on a bit of a writer's block. Whenever this happens, I'd like to take the opinions/listen to the ideas of my readers so that they may enjoy this fanfiction to the fullest extent. If you have any suggestions to what should happen in Chapter 4, let me know! Chapter three is already written and ready to be posted at any moment.


End file.
